ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
B.O.N.D. (A LeeHatake93 Crossover)
B.O.N.D. '(acronym of '''Bleach, One Piece, Naruto, '''and '''Dragon Ball) is a fan manga crossover series created by LeeHatake93 and mlbjunior93. It was created as a prequel of ''Brawl Legends, another of LeeHatake's fan manga series, and crosses over the dimensions of four of Shonen Jump's most popular manga series: Bleach, One Piece, Naruto and Dragon Ball Z. Plot Summary The stories of each realm remain unchanged until certain events happen simultaneously. When Bleach's Sosuke Aizen opens the portal to Hueco Mundo, One Piece's Straw Hat Pirates arrive in the Grand Line, and Naruto's Legendary Sannin of Konoha clash their powers during Janemba's released from Hell. All of these events happen simultaneously and the four universes become open to each other starting a battle between the four realms that eventually evolves into something even more sinister...... BOND also presents a new method for fusing: the Potara Rings. Proposed Season Format (Season 1) CHAOS UNFOLDS This is the origin season. The universes will become open to each other, and the chaos will begin. Battles will ensue almost immediately, and a new saga will begin. (Season 2) COLLABORATION After initial chaos, the scientists of each world work together to make travel to each easier and more controllable and, in effect, unite the four forces together in harmony. Can such a peace last? (Season 3) EMPIRES CROSSING Travel has been improved immensely, and mingling of styles and cultures has begun. This, however, also includes the mingling of evils. Alliances are made that could spell domination over all worlds. (Season 4) BROLY: THE NEW EXTREME Within the battles for control, there rises an old evil with new given power. Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan, is back and badder than ever. As it turns out, his power grew endlessly because he drew power from his environment in the past. With all four universes open to each other as of now, his power is rising unbelievably fast. Can he be stopped in time? (Season 5) PAST COMES BACK Control is back in place between the worlds, or so they think. The portals made for each world were made seperately from the original rifts. The rifts remain untouched as they still pour out the souls from each. It is soon realised that they aren't inhibited by time. Heroes and villains from the past are making a come-back, and even multiple versions of the same fighters are seen. What will this do to the established peace? (Season 6) FUTURE PROSPECTS With the past open to them, the universal heroes are looking forward. They know that the future fighters are available to them. How will reaching out to them effect the chaos to come? (Season 7) NO HOLDS BARRED Fighters from all over time in each universe have joined together in a good vs evil event of epic proportions. This could decide the fate for final control over the universes in the end. What will become of this battle of all battles? (Season 8) ANOTHER CROSSING Peace has been reinstated for all the universes. All evil has been converted towards the greater good. With this peace comes a new discovery. A new fighter from another universe entirely different from the other four connected has revealed himself. How will this new crossing change these worlds? (Season 9) AKUMA: THE NEW THREAT A new evil has revealed itself to the realms. Bankatsu no Akuma was created by the merging of the worlds and has grown ever stronger from almost constant warring. His powers are all too new to the fighters and can potentially consume all. (Season 10) PREPARING FOR WAR Akuma's empire is spreading. His powers can create minions that use the abilities of the fighters, themselves. He even reaches out to negative universes to increase his ranks. The four united must turn to the Dragon Ball realm to learn a new tool to turn the odds to their favor - FUSION! (Season 11) THE END ALL The Final Battle is upon them. The fighters have to go to Akuma's realm, the world between worlds, to wage this war. They must all unite in order to conquer this evil. Can they summon up enough power to end this battle before it ends all else? (Movie) BOND LEGENDS In another world parallel to BOND, there exists a peace after Akuma's rise to power. Soon, a multi-dimensional tournament is called and the heroes of BOND meet their descendants and future students of an alternate dimension. Will the teachings of old be able to combat the new fighting techniques? Can powerful Fusions overcome just as powerful Fused Attacks? What is responisble for this tournament? Find out in BOND Legends! Category:Video Game